


Sing Me to Sleep

by ChloeDarling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeDarling/pseuds/ChloeDarling
Summary: High School AU in which stoner Cas tries his hardest not to fall in love with New Boy Dean Winchester.Complete and utter apathy was Castiel's ethos. He had no fucks to give about a single person that walked past him, and zero intentions of ever changing that. He’d just about resigned to a mindset that was about two check boxes from being entirely numb. And by that, it meant that he did somewhat actually cared if he lived or if he died. Little did he know, that he was on the verge of meeting the boy that would be the direct cause of his untimely demise. Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One- (A)

The day had started just as any other would. The first thing to pass his lips was a small white pill, and he was ready to begin. He barely looked at the clothes he shrugged over his body, just assuming they’d be appropriate as long as most of his skin was covered. The dark hoody was a solid choice, as he could pull the oversized hood over his face to avoid eye contact or scrutiny from his brothers as he sulked past them in the kitchen to get to the front door. A brisk winter morning greeted him at the door, reminding him to quickly grab his trench coat from the coat hook beside the door.

His walk to school was typically short. Castiel was fast, contrary to his laid-back persona. The way he walked was like he had somewhere to be, when in reality, he couldn’t care less where he ended up. Still, he was yet to wander off course. His autopilot was yet to fail, and as he did every single day, he ended up at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gates of Hell. He looked up at the big blue doors cautiously, turning around to lean against the brick pillars that framed the staircase. He wasn’t quite ready to step foot inside. Fumbling in his pockets, he pulled out a joint and a pack of matches. Before he had the chance to light up, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Starting without us, are you?” A thick voice with a London twang came from behind him. Castiel recognised it immediately, rolling his eyes with a frustrated sigh. He pulled the joint from between his lips, turning on his heels to face the source of the voice.

“Here, Crowley.” He replied, not missing a beat as he placed the rolled paper between his friend’s lips. With the same speed, he struck a match, holding the flame to the tip of the joint until it caught, watching enviously as the smoke spilled from Crowley’s lips. “I’m not the inconsiderate one in this trio.” Beside the shorter boy, stood a round-faced girl with a cheerful smile on her lips. Already she was looking expectantly at Crowley’s lips, a glimmer of excitement in her patient eyes. Castiel simply huffed once more, folding his arms against his chest to fight the gust of wind that swept past them.

“We’re starting early today. What’s the occasion?” The blonde girl asked, looking curiously at Castiel as Crowley passed her the joint.

“It’s Tuesday.” Castiel quipped, a deadpan expression on his face as he still waited for his turn. The other two laughed, the cloud of smoke highlighted by the cold air around them. Other students had started to arrive now, but the trio were wallflowers. They were normally ignored by most; even the teachers gave them a pass so long as they weren’t causing trouble. Most of the time they didn’t. Castiel watched a few of the other kids pass them by, one or two brushing shoulders with them. He grunted quietly, nodding a quick thank you to Meg as she passed over the joint finally. He inhaled quickly, letting the calming rush flood straight to his lungs and shutting his eyes to focus solely on the sensation.

“Ah, see here I was thinking that we were celebrating the arrival of yet another soul to Hell.” Crowley purred, gesturing the sleek black car parked just a few feet away in the student parking lot. “I have it on good authority that it’s not just that one our darling residents have purchased themselves a handy set of wheels.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, earning a quick dig to the shoulder from Meg.

“Spit it out, you pretentious ass.” She jabbed, glaring at the boy with daggers for eyes. Castiel and Meg had long since concluded that Crowley thought of himself as some Victorian gentleman, but right now, none of them had the patience to put up with his antics.

“Okay, okay.” Crowley surrendered, holding up his hands in defence, “The Winchesters moved in a few blocks from where I live, into that old shack by the railroads. There’s three of them. From what I could tell: the Dad’s a drunk, and the two sons pretty much take care of themselves.” He paused for a moment, shifting his eyes to the ground, “Not that I was being nosey or anything.” Rolling his eyes at the second comment, Castiel laughed quietly in response, sending the joint on its second trip around the group.

“Poor kids. Shitty home life, and then ending up in a shitty school like this one? How long are we betting they’ll last?” Meg taunted, scanning the faces of those that passed her to try and decipher who was new. The school was quite small, just under 700 students in total. Though, because they were people watchers, Meg figured they’d be able to spot a new face from a mile off. After a few seconds of staring, however, she gave up. “I reckon they’re busy letting Principal Harvelle sweet talk them. Sounds like Winchester Watch is on the cards for the day.” She decided, looking towards the door again as the warning bell rang. The three spent an extra minute or so to finish what they’d started, Castiel securing the final drag before crushing the remains beneath his boot. Now, he was ready to face whatever the day had to throw at him.

He parted ways with Crowley and Meg for their first class. In all honesty, Castiel wasn’t even sure what his first class was. He’d memorised the rooms he needed to be in, but never paid enough attention to know what was actually being taught. He could take a solid guess at this particular room being used for perhaps History or English, but that was the best he could do. At the start of the year, he’d secured himself a seat at the back of the room where he wouldn’t be disturbed. He sat there now, dumping his backpack on the seat beside him, and shedding off his coat to be abandoned on the back of the chair. Before long, the teacher stood at the front of the room- not that Castiel had noticed. The trees blowing in the wind outside were a much better source of entertainment. In the back of his mind, the drone of the teacher beginning the lesson played quietly, blending into the sounds of chairs shuffling, papers turning- none of it really relevant to the way that certain leaves still clung onto branches like it was the only salvation they had.

_This, class, is Dean Winchester. He’s recently transferred here from a school in Kansas. He’ll be with us until graduation._

Castiel’s head snapped up, remembering Meg’s challenge. There was no harm in being curious, especially when it would reveal the identity of the boy that his friends had decided they’d take pity on. Only, the boy that Castiel’s eyes had fallen upon certainly didn’t need pity. Swallowing thickly, Castiel blinked a few times to convince himself he wasn’t hallucinating what he saw. He must have looked a fool, wide eyed and essentially slack-jawed as he tried to process what could only be described as an Angel in the cesspit they called a school.

It was only as the dirty blonde boy started to make his way to the chair occupied by Castiel’s backpack that Cas realised he’d missed the last part of what the teacher had to say. _There’s a spare seat at the back. I’m sure Castiel won’t mind moving his things._ He snapped himself out of the trance, quickly shifting the blame on something in his morning treat disagreeing with him. Maybe he should have eaten something. Hurriedly, he grabbed his bag, dumping it on the ground by his feet. Dean took a seat beside him, offering a smile in Castiel’s direction, which was promptly ignored.

“Rough morning, huh?” were Dean’s first words to Castiel, coupled with the raising of a suspicious brow, and the curl of a smirk on his lip. His nose twitched slightly, clocking the unmistakeable earthy scent that had permanently attached itself to Castiel’s clothes.

“Something like that.” Castiel responded, barely glancing up from the book that he was suddenly devoting all of his attention to. It was then that he realised they were sitting in English class, and he tried harder than ever to immerse himself in the preaching of Shakespeare himself. Anything was better than the distraction of a real, living person. He already had the feeling that Dean would function as a good distraction, and Castiel knew that wasn’t allowed to happen.


	2. Chapter Two (B)

Coming Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. I've been out of the writing game for a few years now, so I'm still getting used to it all over again. I'm fully aware that this first chapter was incredibly short. The second chapter a post will be more of a continuation of this one, rather than a true second chapter.
> 
> All feedback would be much appreciated, and I promise I'm going to try my hardest to turn this into something beautiful.


End file.
